


Lost In My Mind

by LAYLAISBATMAN



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAYLAISBATMAN/pseuds/LAYLAISBATMAN
Summary: Adam's home from Harvard finally. But something happens to Ronan's dreams.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Just stick with it.

He was home. Finally. Adam had been gone for four years to study and become even greater at Harvard and now he was coming home. Ronan, elated had spent the whole day cleaning to Barns and setting up a picnic in the front yard. Now he and Opal sat outside waiting for him and the dream bike Ronan had dreamt him. Ronan was teaching Opal rock paper scissors when they heard tires on the gravel driveway. Opal barely even waited for him to dismount when she ran into him.

“Woah, hey there little one,” he said. He took her chin and studied her face. Ronan felt a surge of affection for them both. “Well now, it looks like I can't call you little one anymore. You're all gone up now!”

Ronan made an impatient noise and Adam finally walked over to him. “Hi,” he said said. Ronan replied with a kiss. Opal stared at them and then ran inside. Adam and Ronan laughed behind her but cut short when she returned with a small wrapped gift. She held it up to Adam.

He took the gift and sat down on the blanket Ronan had set down earlier. He unwrapped to a heart-shaped stick ornament. Ronan wrapped his arms around them both now and whispered into Adam's neck. “Don't leave ever again.” Adam nodded his head slowly, staring at the heart. He thought he was going to cry. 

Opal soon shook out of their arms soon to run around and Chase some of the dream birds around. Ronan and Adam talked about everything they could. They would pause occasionally to kiss and hold each other and to just watch Opal run around.

“When are Gansey, Blue, and Henry coming back again?” Adam asked watching Opal go from one bird to another. She attempted to climb a tree but kept slipping. Ronan watching as well thought about it. “I think they said they would be back in two weeks. They are in some country on the other side of the world.”

“Well then that gives us some time to catch up in other ways then,” Adam said, a devilish grin crossing his face. It turned Ronan on. “Oh, yeah it does,” he said licking his check. Adam shuddered a bit.

“Later though when the little ones asleep,” Adam said, disappointed with it. Ronan nodded.

They sat there watching Opal until night fell and she fell asleep in the middle of the field. Ronan started to get up but Adam pushed him down and went to bring her back into the house. Ronan waited until he was backed when he got into the BMW and turned on the radio. He flips through the channels until he found a station playing a slow song. He stepped out of the car and took Adam into his arms. They swayed to the music a little offbeat, but they didn't care. The few times Adam had been able to visit were always short and usually occurred in their bedroom.

They stood there dancing for a while until Adam broke away and went to turn off the car. He closed the door and turned around, leaning in the car. Ronan walked up to him slowly and kissed him. He let Adam’s tongue slip into his mouth. He shuddered. He pulled away and Adam frowned. Ronan took his hand and lead him inside and up the stairs. Adam's frown dropped when he realized where they were going.

When they got into the door he pulled it shut and all but slammed Ronan into the wall. He was thankful Opal's room was on the other side of the hallway. He ripped off his shirt and waited for Ronan to do the same. When he finally did Adam pushed him into their bed. Home, finally home with Ronan, he thought as he lowered them onto the bed. He crawled over Ronan and slipped his tongue into his mouth again. Ronan moaned a little and Adam pushed his tongue in a little farther.

He was fumbling with his belt when there was a scream. He pulled up fast as the scream abruptly cut off. They both jumped up and ran to Opal's room. Adam was a little slower so by the time he reached the room he saw Ronan just staring in. He pushed past and looked to the bed. Opal was gone. Ronan started looking around for any evidence of a break-in. Adam heard Ronan's phone ring and he ran to pick it up.

“Hello?” he asked into the phone

“Adam? Where's Ronan? Something happened,” said Declan on the other side.

Adam had a hunch. “Does it have to do with Mathew?” he asked jigging back to Opal's room. Ronan just sat there with his head in his hands. Adam put the phone on speaker.

“Yeah, it does. Mathew and I were watching a movie when he suddenly screamed and vanished. Like, into thin air,” he said. “Is Ronan there?” he asked again.

“Yeah, I'm here. What do you mean, into thin air?” Ronan said looking around again.

“Exactly what I said. He was there then he wasn't.” There was some shuffling in the background. He was looking for him.

“I'll be right back, “ he said and hung up the phone in Adam's hand. He looked into his eyes. “I need to sleep,” he told Adam. “Now.”


	2. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading and find out!

“Well then go to sleep,” Adam said. He wasn't really sure what to say to that. “Is there something you need me to do?” he asked taking this hand.

“I don't know. I don't know,” he sighed leaning his head into Adam's neck.

Adam led Ronan back to their room and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. After a few minutes of just standing there, he went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He went upstairs after finishing and washing out his cup. 

Adam opened and closed the door behind him. When he looked up Ronan stood right in front of him, almost causing him a heart attack. 

“Don't leave me. I can't let you disappear too,” Ronan said pulling him into a tight hug. He tucked his head into Adam's neck. He started crying and hot tears slipped into his shirt collar. He pulled Ronan to the bed and laid them down as he had before Mathew and Opal disappeared.

He cuddled into Ronan's side and wrapped his arm around his stomach. A few minutes later he crawled down and unbuckled his belt. He knew it probably wasn't the best time but he wanted to release some of Ronan's worry. Ronan sighed as Adam finally took his cock into his mouth. Adam dragged his tongue up and down trying to make Ronan groan. He would have been fine with him making any noise but he liked it best when he groaned. It was so… unguarded and pleasant, full of raw happiness.

“Adam,” he moaned. He was happy with his accomplishment and looked up. “You're not helping me sleep. No, not like that.”

“I know, I know. I just want you not to… be more stressed,” he said climbing up to be face to face with Ronan. He kissed him softly. Ronan flipped them over so he was on top of Adam, and deepened the kiss. Adam slipped his tongue into his mouth.

They were like for a few more minutes until Ronan pulled back. Adam tried to dart up to fill the space between them but Ronan pushed him down. He shook his head. “I need to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Adam said turning the both of them so they could cuddle. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan's waist and Ronan put his hands on the side of Adam's face to keep him close. 

“Do you think everything else you've dreamed disappeared too?”Adam asked. Ronan made the saddest face Adam had ever seen. “Hey, it will be okay. We'll get it all back,” Adam said trying his hardest to get the sad look of Ronan's face.

“Oh God, what if it all did disappear? That has been years of dreaming just gone,” Ronan said his voice cracking just a bit that it almost wasn't noticeable. “Your bike,” he said. Then he started crying. Adam took his hands from his waist and put them to his face. Ronan buried his face into Adam's neck. Adam ran a hand over his head soothing him. Adam didn't think Ronan would sleep but he did. Adam himself couldn't sleep himself so he went downstairs. He got restless and went outside with a flashlight. He was going to see if any of Ronan's dream animals were still there. When he got to the first barn his phone rang. He took it out as he shoved open the barn door. 

“Hello?” he said sweeping the flashlight across the barn. Only some of the animals were missing. Well, not some, but most. He looked over to where the food was stored. All the bags were still there.

“Is he sleeping yet? He needs to be sleeping,” Declans tired voice said.

“Yeah, he is,” Adam said kicking the door slightly to close it as he exited the first barn.

“And your not with him? You two are inseparable,” Declan said. Adam barked out a laugh. The two could be separable if Ronan was being too much of a dick. Declan laughed on the other line, too.

“I couldn't sleep myself, so I'm checking the Barns to see if all his dream things are gone. The first barn has some of them but most of them were missing,” Adam said. He suddenly felt uncomfortable talking to Declan. Though Ronan didn't fight with Declan that much anymore, they still weren't best buds. “Um, you know what, maybe I am going to go to bed. Night, Declan,” he said. Hé hung up the phone.

He didn't go to bed but continued to check the barns. Most of the things Ronan had dreamt we're gone. At about four in the morning, he finally went back inside. He quietly crept upstairs and slid into bed. Ronan rolled over and put his arms around Adam. “I asked you nicely the first time. Don't make me get you a leash. Don't leave,” Ronan whispered. “Don't leave,” he repeated burying his face into Adam's hair. Adam only nodded and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm a very fast-paced writer. I just want to get the story going. I also realized something as I was thinking about the end of this story. I honestly have no idea how I' m going to end this. So I have decided on a plan. You guys comment on how you think this should end. add if you want me to add your name if I use yours. don't feel like you can't comment if you don't want your name mentioned. I want to know your thoughts on this!
> 
> And also, thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam dreamt of something to help find Ronan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter written so fast. *me pat's self on the head in congratulations*

Adam dreamt that night. He dreamt a ritual that would help him see something. He wasn't sure what he was going to see But he decided he was going to try this ritual. 

So now Ronan and Adam sat downstairs in the living room. Ronan sat crossed-legged on the couch fidgeting with his hands. Adam sat on the floor with a glass teacup. In the teacup were two drops of Adam’s blood. He had his thumbs and pointer fingers together forming a triangle above the cup.

“What if it doesn't work? What if it was just some stupid dream?” Ronan asked wringing out his hands. When they had woken up Ronan said he had only dreamt being in a black room and nothing else.

“Well if it's stupid, it's stupid. If it shows me something then it's not stupid,” Adam said. He felt calm which weirded him out a little. “It will be okay,” He said braking his triangle for a moment to touch Ronan knee. Ronan stilled and nodded. “Okay then. Here we go.” Adam placed the triangle around the teacup.

It felt like being in a wind tunnel. Letting out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Like being able to breathe underwater. Adam closed his eyes and when the feeling disappeared he opened them.

He was in some forest. It wasn't any forest he knew or had visited. It was beautiful in a way Adam didn't understand but could appreciate. He called Opal's name. He walked forward into the forest.

After walking for ten minutes he stopped and listened. He thought he heard shuffling and a few animal noises. He headed toward the noise. 

He arrived at a little clearing and in the middle was a line. A line of animals that were unmistakeably Ronan's. And at the back of the line stood Mathew. Adam jogged to him.

“Mathew! Mathew!” he yelled. It took a few more tries until Mathew looked up at him. He looked anxious.'

“Adam? Is that really you? How are you here?” Mathew asked grabbing his shoulders when he was close enough. “Your not a dream thing. You can't be here.” 

“Then why are you here? Why are you just standing in this line?” Adam asked grabbing onto Mathew’s shoulders as well.

Mathew just shook his head. ”I don't know. I don't know. One second I was sitting at the couch with Declan and the next I was here. The line moves forward every once in a while but that's all we do. We don't see anybody else. And we also can't leave the line. Opal tried but only got about five feet away before she… teleported? She just was in one spot one second and then back in line in another second.”

Adam let go of Mathew's shoulders and looked down the line. “ Where is she?” Adam asked still looking. Mathew looked too. He pointed at a deer and right in front of it was Opal, crouched down, head in her hands. Adam looked at Mathew and then sprinted to Opal. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. “Opal it's me, Adam,” He said stroking her hair.

She looked into his face and screamed. Adam surprised fell back and landed on his butt. She started crying a second later. “You can't be here too. You just can't. You’re not a dream thing,” she sobbed. Adam took her in his arms again. She cried harder. “You have to go back, go back, go back.” The last time she said it reminded Adam of Gansey. That all empowering voice he used years ago to wake the cavern of bones. And then Adam did go back.

He tried to hold on to the place but it slipped through his fingers and he was back sitting on the floor. Ronan had moved to sit with his back against Adam's. Adam turned around and hugged Ronan from behind.

“I saw her and Mathew,” he whispered into his ear. Ronan sighed and leaned back into Adam.

“Is she okay? Is he okay?” he asked staring at the ceiling.

Adam nodded and stroked Ronan's head like he had done a few minutes before with Opal. Ronan had let his hair grow out some into soft curls that Adam loved. 

“She used the Gansey voice on me. That's why I woke up,” he said. He smiled only a little when he said Gansey voice. 

“She's always so stubborn,” Ronan said letting out a shaky laugh. “Always so stubborn,” he put his head into his hands. “ I want our daughter back.”

Our daughter. Our daughter. Adam pulled back and stared at Ronan. Our daughter. Ronan curled into him. “Our daughter,” Adam said taking Ronan’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him. “We'll get her back. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos!


	4. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey, Blue and Henrey are back. Also, the three are in some weird-ass relationship.

Gansey, Blue and Henry were back from their trip. They had been backpacking across Europe for the past six months and Adam was glad they were back. They all sat in the Barns living room. Gansey was on the couch with Blue on the ground in between his legs. In her lap was Henry’s head which Blue stroked the hair on. Ronan and Adam sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor.

“So are you guys like a throuple or something?” Ronan asked taking Adams hand hidden under the touching knees.

The three sitting together looked at each other with a should-we-tell look. Gansey rubbed the back of his neck and pet Blues hair. “I mean we didn't think of it like that but maybe?” was Gansey’s reply. Blue just nodded. They looked at each other. They had a silent conversation which clearly Gansey lost. Blue looked back at the other two and nodded with a small smile.

Ronan nodded slowly like he was agreeing. “Gansey gay. Huh, I thought that was our job being the gay couple,” Ronan size kissing Adam's cheek. 

“Well… it's not… I don't know. We haven't completely figured it out. We both just love Blue. But Blue loves me more,” Gansey said.

“Which is totally fine since they we're a thing first,” Henry added. “And I love both of you, you damn idiots, not just Blue,” he said taking one of Gansey hands.

“Aw, and I thought I was the only one,” Blue said faking a pout. “But there are more pressing matters than our relationship status. Tell us exactly what happened that night.” 

Adam smiled a little. Same old Blue. The practical one on any matter. “Well, we uh… um…” Adam started. they were about to screw each other but he didn't know how to say that.

“We were in bed when we heard Opal scream. We rushed out to find her missing,” Ronan said, saving Adam from the embarrassment. He continued. “I looked for signs of a break-in and there weren't any. Declan called a few minutes later to say Mathew did the same thing. He said he was there and then he wasn't.” He nodded to Adam to finish it off.

“A lot of Ronan's dream things have disappeared,” he said. Ronan shook his head. “I checked again. They’re all gone,” Ronan said. He gripped Adam’s hand harder.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, anyways. I dreamt a ritual that night and I tried it. I took where ever they are. It was in some forest and they all were Ina line. Mathew said they just stood there and occasionally moved up. Opal was there. She used the Gansey voice and sent me back,” Adam said looking at Gansey. They both smiled, only a little.

“I have an idea though,” he added. “With Blue's energy, I bet I could take us all to where ever they are. Only if you want to Blue,” he added fast. If she really was the same old Blue, then she would have complained about consent and whatever else.

Blue smiled and nodded. Adam swallowed and nodded as well. He took his and Ronan's hidden and still intertwined hands and rested them on top of there knees.

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. After you guys are settled and what shit,” Ronan said. “Do y'all need a place to stay cause we above plenty of barns available for you animals,” he said laughing.

Gansey and Blue gave him a look and Henry just laughed.

“Nah, we are actually going to the legendary Monmouth,” Henry said looking a little giddy. Ronan didn't even realize Henry hadn't ever been there. He had become so in the group Ronan had almost forgot that there was a time without him.

“Okay, cool,” Adam said. “ Well do you guys want to go to Nino's?” he asked. “It will probably be more safe to eat there now that Blue doesn't work there,” he added.

Ronan smiled approvingly at the insult while Blue threw a pillow at Adam's head. They all started laughing. Ronan and Adam felt hopeful. Now that the gang was back they could do this. 

And so they all piled into the Ganseys Camaro (The one with the engine which Gansey was very pleased about). Adam, Ronan, and Blue in the back. Gansey and Henry in the front talked about Aglionby and other things. Adam sat in the middle of Ronan and Blue and they both had one of his hands in theirs. Adam had his head rested on Ronan's shoulder and Blue's head on Adam's shoulder. This was going to work.

This was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one commented so I figured it out myself. thanks for the help!
> 
> kidding! thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed this thank you so much for stickingsticking through.


End file.
